marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Sallinger (Earth-199999)
Gregory's best friend Nathan and he would wrestle together, creating original moves, and winning competitions, but Nathan had a natural talent that Gregory lacked, and when Nathan began to get recruitment offers, Gregory fell out with him. These kinds of events bred a lot of resentment in Gregory. When Donny was killed by a tractor, their father stabbed Gregory in the chest at the funeral, saying that he wished that Gregory had died instead. Gregory moved to New York, making his living off a settlement payment regarding his brother's death while he earned numerous diplomas and taught wrestling at a community centre. Sallinger was thought to have begun his life of crime roughly 10 years before he came to the attention of the world, murdering those who attained advantages without, as he saw it, earning them, like he had. Erik Gelden, a powered individual who had empathic abilities that allowed him to sense the 'darkness' in people, attempted to blackmail Sallinger based only on his abilities. Sallinger came to abduct Erik but ended up at Alias Investigations where he stabbed Jessica Jones in the spleen before fleeing. Once she recovered, Jessica tracked him down and discovered his crimes, bringing him to the attention of the NYPD. The police had to let Sallinger go after Jeryn Hogarth manufactured a legal defense on his behalf. In fact, Sallinger was discovered by Jones to be responsible for the death of his friend Nathan, in addition to the seven other crimes that Jessica had initially accused him of. However, by this time, Sallinger had begun targeting powered people while enjoying the legal protection of Hogarth's law firm. After learning that Jessica knew about Nathan, and being humiliated by her in a wrestling match during one of his lessons, Sallinger targeted Dorothy Walker, the woman who raised Jessica, and killed her. He got leverage over Trish Walker when she beat him in revenge for her mother's murder, and blackmailed Jessica into destroying the evidence tying him to Nathan's murder in order to save Trish. Trish developed a taste for killing however, and returned to finish off Sallinger, but Jessica stopped her in time, also securing the evidence Sallinger had against Trish. Sallinger however, managed to then restrain and torture Jessica, but Jessica taunted him into confessing to killing Dorothy, which Jessica recorded, before breaking free and subduing him, then had him arrested. On his way to prison however, Trish murdered Sallinger and left his mutilated body in an elevator at the courthouse, where her former friends & associates discovered it, to their dismay. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = * Genius Level Intelligence: Gregory Sallinger has numerous degrees in the law, psychology, chemistry, engineering, particle physics, and biology. Sallinger is also a gifted tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jeremy Bobb portrays Gregory Sallinger in season 3 of Marvel's Jessica Jones. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence